As the processing capacity of digital computers continues to increase, the software applications used in conjunction with such computers have become more powerful, complex, and feature-laden. For example, consumer applications such as word processors, spreadsheet programs, electronic mail readers, and digital image editing tools often have thousands of features and configuration settings. This creates enormous complexities for software developers and end users alike. For example, a developer faces the challenge of implementing a wide range of functionality, ideally such that all of the different aspects of the software integrate seamlessly. This challenge is compounded by the fact that the developer will often generate several different versions of the software for different computing platforms, geographical regions, consumer segments, and the like. The practical result of these demands is that it is difficult or impossible for the developer to test every possible use case of a given feature. Developers thus rely heavily on users to provide feedback in the form of error reports and feature modification requests. From an end user's perspective, while modern software applications provide a wide range of functionality, the challenge of learning how to effectively use the features provided by a given application can be daunting. As a result, consumers have come to rely on a wide range of resources developed to meet this challenge, including help resources that are integrated into the software itself, as well as resources developed and managed by third parties. In many cases, software vendors have implemented online for a where users and development teams can interact with each other in a way that enables users to better understand how a software application works, and developers to better understand how the software is used.